The subject matter of this invention generally relates to suspension systems for a vehicle and, more particularly, to suspension systems including a compressible fluid.
In the typical vehicle, a combination of a coil spring and a gas strut function to allow compression movement of a wheel toward the vehicle and rebound movement of the wheel toward the ground. The suspension struts attempt to provide isolation of the vehicle from the roughness of the road and resistance to the roll of the vehicle during a turn. More specifically, the typical coil spring provides a suspending spring force that biases the wheel toward the ground and the typical gas strut provides a damping force that dampens both the suspending spring force and any impact force imparted by the road. Inherent in every conventional suspension strut is a compromise between ride (the ability to isolate the vehicle from the road surface) and handling (the ability to resist roll of the vehicle). Vehicles are typically engineered for maximum road isolation (found in the luxury market) or for maximum roll resistance (found in the sport car market). There is a need, however, for an improved suspension system that avoids this inherent compromise.